dreamkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravat
Ravat is a Dark Dreamkeeper working for the Nightmares; formally a member of the CCA Shock Troopers, he briefly appeared in volume 1 of Dreamkeepers and is one of the major antagonists in volume 3. Appearance Ravat is very lupine-like in appearance; having mostly dark-red fur with of light-red fur present on his muzzle, his ears, the underside of his tail, and even has unique-looking patterns on his shoulders. He wears what appears to be military-grade clothing. Personality Ravat is shown to be very dangerous given how brutally sadistic he can be. He enjoys causing pain and anguish in others even if they happen to be young children. It's among the reasons why he chose to align himself with the Nightmare as unlike his previous occupation he would be free to carry out the job in whatever cruel method he desires. Despite looking like his methods are crude and at times thoughtless, he is very intelligent as he deploys many tactics meant to get what he wants; such as forcing anger into someone in order to draw out their hidden Power as he believes that is one of the ways to awaken it. At one point, he appeared to be a kind and loving father, given a photograph featuring himself, his wife and son, Bast. He also appeared to be a respected member of the CCA Shock Troopers until his eventual turn to evil. History Past Little is known about Ravat's past. He was once a member of the CCA Shock Troopers, seemingly well respected among his peers as well as a loving father to his family. At some point though, he would end up leaving all that behind, whether or not he was responsible for the death of his wife or even prior to it, he would become a gun-for-hire, working as a Dark Dreamkeeper for the Nightmares. Volume 1 Chapter 1 Ravat is first seen, briefly as he was eyeing a young woman, in one of the shopping areas of the Margate District while Mace was out shopping for Grunn. Chapter 2 & 3 The following night, after Mace was attacked by a Sandman and knocked into the ocean, the creature went after Paige, though Ravat ended up stopping it from further harm; only for him to end up being the one to murder her in a most brutal manner. As a result, Mace would be framed for the death of Paige. He later arrived in the Viscount's private bar where he awaited Tinsel to arrive and let her know he completed the deed. As they discussed the terms of payment, Tinsel demands Ravat to leave when she spots Namah sneaking into a vent behind Ravat. Volume 3 Chapter 7 & 8 After the protagonists return to Anduruna from the Starfall Mountains, Ravat can be seen in several areas of the city, stalking Mace and Whip. Ravat tracks them down to a crypt beneath a Sacrarian church, where Wisp had built a makeshift hut as her home. Using the Sandman he had captured at the orphanage, Ravat reanimates it and sicks it on Mace. Mace successfully kills it, but not to Ravat's liking. Ravat was hoping Mace would have killed it with his Power, but did not. Ravat would then start assaulting Mace, badgering him to use his Power to save himself. As Ravat choked the life out of Mace, he threw the Bander slime-coated coins into Ravat's face. As Ravat continued to toy with Mace, surrounding him with a field of his Power, the Bander arrived and came crashing down from the church above, bringing the ceiling down on top of Ravat. As Mace and Whip made their escape, Ravat emerged from the rubble and used his Power to kill the Bander. Volume 4 Chapter 12 In an unknown location, Ravat was building a summoning circle with Scuttler sitting closeby. As Ravat mused about Nabonidus and his current state of weakness, the circle flashed to life and a Mokoi emerged. As Ravat greeted it, he showed a sketch of Mace to the Mokoi, ordering it to kill him. The Mokoi's moth-like face detached from the rest of its own body and flew off, obeying Ravat's order. Equipment Military Knife: Ravat carries around a large knife that he can use to effectively tear apart his victims in whatever fashion he wants. Power and Abilities Rot: Ravat's Power involves being able to rot the flesh off of any living thing. This can be done by channeling a black shadow-like substance on the ground, in which anyone who makes contact with it will feel a sharp sting while standing it in for too long will eventually cause the body to decay at a rapid rate and inevitably killing the victim. He can control the movement of the shadow and even the rate of degeneration using his fingers.Tournament Match It was first used in volume 3 (page 107), in an attempt to force Mace into using his "Power". While active his halo is shown to be black with a green outline. *'Enhanced Resilience': While his Power is active, his resilience to pain is increased to a point where any damage that might be caused by random objects, traps or other inconveniences are ineffective against him.Tournament Match Immense Power Intensity: Due to the lethal capabilities of his Power, it can be assumed that Ravat's Power Intensity rating would be the highest rating considered, at the very least a bit higher than Tinsel's known rating which was at a questionable 2. Great Intellect: While on the surface he can be seen as crude and thoughtless, that is an intentional ploy as he has demonstrated a dangerous intellect that ties well with his capabilities as a cold-blooded killer. He knows multiple tactics to get people to talk or draw out emotion which allow him to get what he wants. He also knows how to create his own summoning circle of sorts in order to summon creatures like the Mokoi, which may indicate that he knows a lot of ancient history regarding the Nightmare. Trivia *In volume 3 (page 26) in one of Scinter's data scrolls shows that Ravat was once part of CCA Shock Troopers. It's currently unknown when he left or if he was dismissed in some fashion. * It was shown in volume 3 that Ravat confessed to Mace (while attempt to force him to use his power) that he cheerfully and brutally murdered Paige. *Ravat's always got his Slasher smile on. It's like he has a whole closet full of 'em. *He and Bast seem to have oddly similar eyes, facial markings, and tail. Their eyes have the same yellow orange sclera and a red orange iris. Quotes *(to Tinsel) "Hey Tinsel... You know you don't '''have' to pay me with money."'' References Navigation Category:Spoilers Category:Article stubs Category:Dark Dreamkeepers Category:Antagonist Category:GNS Characters